


Good Boy

by YuYiKenopsia



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, submissive Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuYiKenopsia/pseuds/YuYiKenopsia
Summary: Kakashi comes home after a long mission craving none other than you.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Important: now I stopped doing this because I feel like it ruins the surprise but I feel like I need to add a warning to this one. There is a sub drop that goes on at the end but it's short and not too intense. For those that don't know, a sub drop is the temporary depression and/or chemical imbalance experienced by submissive/masochists after intense BDSM play. Don't know why I wanted to add it but whatever I'm weird I guess. Also, the smut in of itself isn't very long in this one. I'm sorry about that. I really just had the idea that I really wanted to overstimulate Kakashi and I didn't really know what else to do with the rest.

I didn't imagine that when I was at home, waiting on Kakashi to finish a mission, that when he did arrive, it would immediately lead to this.

Now I'm used to Kakashi's libido, which was that of a fifteen year old boy, but he'd never come busting through our door so suddenly looking for sex like a man starved. Granted, it was a long lasting mission and had taken almost a week. A week of no sex to him was a week without water.

Currently, I was sprawled out on our bed, butt ass naked, with Kakashi hovering over me, also naked. He has been teasing me for a while now and I was starting to loose it. It was almost as if he wanted me to feel what he had been feeling all week. The depravity he felt for those six days.

His face hovered over the place I needed him most but he refused move. "I won't go any farther until you beg for me." He smirked. He wanted to see me get all flustered and embarrassed. "Tell me what you want me to do to you." He kissed down my thigh teasingly. Two can play at this game. I won't give him what he wants, to see me all awkward and shy.

"I want you to be a good boy for me and put that dirty little mouth of yours to work." His eyes widened and he blushed dark red. That wasn't what he was expecting at all. He sat there staring at me with his jaw dropped and embarrassment and lust written plainly across his face. "Well? Are you gonna do what I asked or will you have to be punished?" I grinned down at him wickedly.

He somehow blushed even harder before wordlessly leaning down and licking a long stripe up my soaking wet pussy. A long moan left my lips as he attached himself to my clit. He brought one hand up and inserted two fingers in, going as deep as he possibly could. I was moaning like crazy as he rammed his fingers into me while never stopping with my clit. "Yeah, just like that Kakashi!" I yelled out when he found my g-spot. He knew what I meant and hit it every single time. Soon, I was close. His masterful fingers and tongue had me on the edge in no time. "Kakashi, I-I'm gonna cum." I stuttered, bucking my hips up to forcibly push him deeper in. He pushed my hips back onto the bed and stuck in another finger. I yelled out and tightened around his fingers causing him to let out a low groan. "Kakashi!" I screamed as I came onto his fingers and tongue.

He continued to lick me clean until I was shaking from the sensitivity and sat up. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean, watching me with lust filled eyes.

I decided to tease him further and see how far he would let me go with this dominance, considering he seemed to enjoy it a moment ago. "Oh, what a good boy you've been for me. Do you think you deserve a reward?" I ran my hands through his silver locks as he looked at me with hooded eyes.

"I only deserve whatever you think I do, mistress." He panted out, his mouth still shiny from his previous actions. I was very surprised at the drastic change in attitude and the nickname, but I didn't let it show. If he wants a mistress, then a mistress he shall get.

"What a good boy. I do think you deserve a reward." I pulled him up by his hair and he gasped lightly. "Lay down on your back." I commanded with a sharp tone. He was quick to obey and flipped himself over so that he was laying down, fists bunching the sheets from a mixture of nerves and excitement. He was so hard he felt like he was going to lose his mind if he didn't get stimulation. "Since you've been so good for me, I won't tease you." I smiled at him and kissed down his incredible abs. "Too much." I smirked and licked the tip of his cock barely. Just that little movement alone was enough to have him moan pornographically and arch his back. Seeing him so wound up like this was driving me crazy. Knowing that he was this needy and hard all for me made me so wet I could hardly stand it. I watched his face as I wrapped my lips around him.

"Ah!" He screamed out and grabbed the headboard tightly. Practically all of the muscles in his body were tensed, giving me a good view of just how ripped he was. He continued groaning loudly as I sucked him relentlessly. I took as much of him as I could and the part that wouldn't fit I rubbed in time with my mouth. My other hand reached up and caressed his balls gently and he bucked up into my mouth with a whimper. "Oh God!" He yelled out. The hand on the headboard moved down to grip his own hair tightly like he didn't know what to do with himself.

I continued until he was bucking his hips up almost every time. A sure sign he was about to cum "Oh, please. Please mistress, I'm gonna cum. Please let me finish in your mouth." His voice was strained and desperate and I knew I couldn't deny him even if I wanted to. I moaned around his cock, the vibrations sending him over the edge. He came with a broken yell of my name but I didn't stop. "Ah! Oh man. Please stop I can't-" he yelped and tried to turn away. He was so sensitive and overstimulated. I grabbed his hips and planted him firmly back down onto the bed. "(Y/n) I can't handle anymore, please!" He begged pitifully and gripped the sheets so hard I thought that they would tear. His whole body shook from the intensity of his orgasm and the pure pleasure was too much. I realized this and figured I would help him out by balancing the pleasure with some pain. My hand left his balls to instead scratch down his thighs hard enough to break skin. "Yes! Oh just like that, please mistress, give me what I deserve." He cried out and bucked his hips up violently. "That feels so good that I can't- ah, I don't know if I can come again. I don't think I have any left from last time." His large hand wrapped around the back of my head tightly. Prompting me to continue even though his voice said otherwise. I pulled up from him and he sighed in relief. Finally, he could catch a break, but what surprised him was that he realized he was painfully hard again.

"I think you can." I grinned up at him and rubbed a hand up and down him quickly, causing him to shake and scream out again. "Be a good boy for me and cum again. Come on, you can do it baby." I encouraged him as my hand gripped him tighter. His moans grew in pitch and volume and he arched his back before he released again.

He collapsed in exhaustion and his body was still shaking, fists still clenching the sheet tightly. His eyes were shut tight and the shaking wasn't fading. "Baby are you okay?" I kind of giggled but slightly nervously because I didn't know if it was just an intense orgasm or something else. When he didn't answer I began to actually grow worried. "Kakashi, seriously are you alright?" I crawled up to him and ran my fingers through his hair gently. My hand gripped his, pulling it away from the sheet, and peeled his fingers out of the fist shape.

"I-I'll be alright." He whimpered. My eyebrows knit together in worry.

"Did I hurt you? Is everything okay?"

"No you didn't. It's just like-" he finally stopped shaking and turned his head to look at me. Just moving his head was exhausting. He fixed me with tired, almost sad eyes. "Its like I can't calm down. Like I can't come down from a high or something." I placed my hand gently on his cheek and tried to understand what he meant. "I just- can you hold me please?" He spoke so quietly and his voice sounded so sad that I thought I could cry.

"Of course baby. It'll be alright. You'll calm down soon." I whispered to him as I held him tightly. I whispered sweet nothings into his ear until he calmed down a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what that was. That's never happened before." He blushed slightly and looked embarrassed.

"Kakashi, don't you dare apologize. It's okay I'm just worried. Are you sure your alright?" I looked into his eyes intently. "I should have stopped after one, I don't know what I was thinking." I shook my head at myself.

"No, really! I'm fine darling, I promise. That was like the best session I've ever had. I just want to know what that was." He kissed my cheek and ran his hands through my hair.

"Yeah, me too. I don't even know how we'd find out. Who do we ask?" We laid on our sides, facing each other.

"Well, it's embarrassing but the person I know who knows the most about sex is Jiraiya." He cringed at the thought of asking him what happened, but even more so than being embarrassed, he wanted to know. I nodded along with him in agreement, also grimacing at the thought of asking that old perv something serious. "And if he doesn't know then we could ask Tsunade, it could be a medical thing."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We can ask together if you want." I suggested.

"Thank you (Y/n)." He looked at me seriously and cuddled up close to me. I returned the gesture, wrapping my arms around his neck as I buried my face in his chest.

"Tomorrow then." I stated and kissed his jaw gently.

"Tomorrow then." He nodded in response before we both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
